


Raindrops On Roses

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Horrible, Horrible Porn [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, Feminization, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pain, Spanking, Tears, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were sitting at a table outside a cafe, their lunch having been eaten a while before. Patrick was sitting close to Pete, something everyone had grown accustomed to. Across the table sat Andy and Joe, engulfed in a discussion about something or another. Patrick couldn’t really tell, seeing as all his attention was focused on the heavy hand slowly stroking his thigh. Pete gave a gentle squeeze as his hand inched closer and closer to Patrick’s crotch. It didn’t help that the plug that was nestled in his ass was brushing his prostate with every move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops On Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Rosa](http://stvmphs.tumblr.com/) as a deal so that we're both happy with my writing. Enjoy your nasty sin.

They were sitting at a table outside a cafe, their lunch having been eaten a while before. Patrick was sitting close to Pete, something everyone had grown accustomed to. Across the table sat Andy and Joe, engulfed in a discussion about something or another. Patrick couldn’t really tell, seeing as all his attention was focused on the heavy hand slowly stroking his thigh. Pete gave a gentle squeeze as his hand inched closer and closer to Patrick’s crotch. It didn’t help that the plug that was nestled in his ass was brushing his prostate with every move. 

Patrick had to be good, he had to be. Pete had told him that if he was good, he was gonna get a present tonight. He really wanted a present from his daddy, and this was the only way. He spread his legs, just as he thought Pete would want him to, but was greeted by the hand stopping in it’s tracks. 

When he looked up to Pete, he saw dark brown eyes on a scolding face. The other two had halted their conversation, watching the interaction quietly.

“Don’t be greedy, you little slut.”

Patrick dropped his gaze back to his lap. A blush threatened to spread across his whole face as he started to close his legs. Pete’s hand wouldn’t let him.

“Ah, ah, ah, naughty girl. Sit still for the rest of lunch. You know what you did, whore.” And just like that, Andy and Joe picked back up on their conversation, Pete joining in every so often as Patrick tried to sit entirely still. They got a few odd looks, but Patrick didn’t budge, and Pete’s hand stayed right where it was.

 

The whole car ride home, Patrick felt the weight of Pete’s gaze on him as he sat in his seat. Joe and Andy would look over at him every once and awhile, smug looks on their faces as they did so. Patrick wasn’t sure why, but he had an idea.

 

As they entered Pete and Patrick’s home, Andy, Joe, and Pete walked into the livingroom. “Crawl, you worthless bitch,” Pete called, glancing over his shoulder at Patrick who immediately complied. He knew that he’d upset Pete and would have to pay.

Pete settled on the couch while Joe and Andy opted for the chairs as to get a good view of what was about to go down. It seemed like everyone but Patrick knew what was going to happen. As Patrick made it to Pete’s feet, he nuzzled his head against Pete’s knee, but found no affection in response.

“Strip, you disgusting whore,” Pete smirked as he watched his baby girl slowly pull off his shirt. He then unbuckled his pants and wiggled out of them. “On my lap, lay out.” Slowly, Patrick crawled onto Pete’s lap, his pink panties being the only cloth that covered him. He could feel the eyes of all three men burning holes in his skin. 

“Are you gonna be good for Daddy?” Pete asked, ghosting a hand over Patrick’s back and across both asscheeks. 

Patrick nodded and gripped onto the couch cushion. A harsh slap could be heard as Pete’s open palm made contact with Patrick’s left cheek and a yelp emitted from his mouth. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes, Daddy…”

“Good. Count ‘em out.” And suddenly, Patrick found himself gripping onto the couch harder as each slap hit him, harder than the last. It sent shocks up his spine as his ass became enflamed. The skin turned red and burned as the blood rushed to the surface. Each slap caused the plug to push in further and it made Patrick whimper as it nudged against his prostate. Tears started to well in his eyes as he counted in cut off sobs. Still, he could feel Andy and Joe watching, probably with their hands down their pants.

Patrick was sure he’d messed up somewhere along the way, but finally Pete had stopped and was now slowly massaging the red skin of his ass. Patrick was incredibly hard by now, shifting in Pete’s lap to get the slightest bit of friction out of pure need.

“Does this turn you on, baby girl? Exposed to our friends with your ass on show? You’re such a slut. A gross, needy little whore, huh? Get on your fucking knees, middle of the carpet.”

Patrick was quick to comply, climbing off the couch and walking on his knees to the center of the room, bowing his head and holding his hands behind his back.

“Look at you, all on display like that. You like the attention, don’t you? Does it make your little dick hard, slut? I think it does.” Pete got off the couch, standing in front of Patrick. He pulled his hair to direct his gaze upward. “You’re gonna suck Daddy off, then you’re gonna let me fuck you.”

Patrick nodded slowly as Pete unzipped his pants. He soon got his cock free and pushed it past Patrick’s lips, holding his head in place by his hair. “That’s right, you whore. Take it.” He tugged harshly on Patrick’s hair, pulling him down until his nose was buried amongst the coarse hairs that grew near the base. He only let up for a short amount of time to let Patrick breathe before pulling him back down again. 

Saliva began to dribble down Patrick’s chin as he looked up at Pete. Tears were forming in his eyes but he knew he had to be good. He’d taken worse.

“That’s right, be a good girl for Daddy. You’re such a whore, you love taking my cock, huh? You live to suck my dick, is that it?” Pete punctuated each statement with a tug of Patrick’s hair, causing him to moan loudly. Tears were spilling down Patrick’s cheeks as he tried desperately to keep up. Everything was a blur and he was achingly hard. He could hear the quiet moans of Andy and Joe whenever he did something right, and it only caused pride to swell in his chest. He was being good.

Suddenly, he was yanked off. Patrick whined quietly but stayed where Pete kept him. “You filthy slut, just wanna suck my cock. You gotta ride it, whore.” He started to pull Patrick to the couch by the hair, tugging lightly. As Pete settled down on the plush cushions, Patrick scrambled to climb into his lap. He turned around and sat with his knees on either side of Pete’s lap, keeping his gaze down as to not meet the eyes of Andy or Joe. 

Pete slipped his pink panties off as his hand gripped the base of the plug and started to pull out slowly, pausing where it was widest. “Baby girl, is your pussy ready for me? All stretched and wet? Waiting all day?” Patrick simply nodded in response, unable to speak. Pete thrust the plug all the way back in, causing Patrick to yelp quietly. “You little slut, probably want me to fuck you with the plug instead, make you cum all over my lap for the guys to see.”

Patrick shivered and directed his gaze upward. He could see Andy, slowly stroking his dick as he watched, his eyes roaming over Patrick’s skin as he bit his lip. Joe was doing the same, his eyes trained on Patrick’s ass. Patrick started to blush even more as he looked at the two. 

Pete leaned over and breathed hotly against his ear, “You attention whore, love to be on show, huh?” The plug moved out once more before slamming back in again, causing him to whimper. “Joe and Andy want to just devour you, maybe I should let them,” and again. “Or maybe I should fuck you right now and show them who you belong to.” and again.

Patrick ground back on the plug, whimpering quietly and gasping in short breaths. “D-Daddy, please…” He rolled his hips, “I’ll be a good girl, please…”

“Good girls don’t talk,” Pete pulled the plug out roughly and pressed his dick up to Patrick’s hole, “good girls ride dick and stay quiet, you got me?”

Patrick nodded and slowly lowered himself onto Pete’s dick. He felt it fill him up and press right against his prostate. He moaned softly and shifted, grinding against Pete’s dick. Pete held his hips and slowly started to lift Patrick before slamming him back down on his cock. Patrick moaned and leaned his head back, his eyes hooded and entire torso on display. Pete sunk his teeth down into the flesh of Patrick’s shoulder as the younger rode his dick. “You’re fucking mine, bitch.”

Patrick started to move faster, moaning softly with each movement before going still, cum spilling out of his untouched dick as he shivered softly. Pete pulled out of Patrick before whispering in his ear, “Good girl, now back to the carpet.” 

Patrick lazily crawled to the center of the carpet, his mind in a haze. He was orgasm-lazy as he sat on his knees. Pete was soon in front of him, jerking his dick quickly. A few strokes later, he was coming on Patrick’s face, spilling his seed over his cheeks and on his lips. Patrick opened his mouth in an attempt to get a taste of some.

“You little fucking cum whore, just ready to take what’s given to you…” Two more dicks entered in his line of sight as Pete gripped his hair. “You’re gonna take their cum and you’re gonna like it. Andy was the first to cum, getting it on his chin and nose before rubbing his cock head along Patrick’s jaw. Joe was next, getting it on his forehead and in his hair. 

Pete let go, standing back to look at Patrick in all his glory. He slumped down, panting softly with semen covering his face. He looked beautiful.

“Such a messy girl…”

Patrick was helped up by a strong pair of arms. He wasn’t sure who it was, but they helped him to the bedroom where he was then covered in blankets. Someone wiped at his face with a cool cloth before kissing his forehead. He felt warm arms wrap around him and pull him to a strong torso. Whoever it was, they were currently petting his hair and it felt like heaven.

“I love you 'Trick, you did so well.” It was Pete, and he was slowly tracing circles across Patrick’s back. “You did so good. I love you, baby girl.”

Patrick yawned softly and curled closer, relaxing. “I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
